The invention relates to handheld torches.
In known torches, the switching mechanism to turn on and off the light is complicated in design and construction. In particular, the switching mechanism of known torches incorporate a number of small but complicated components, which are relatively difficult to manufacture, and difficult to manipulate in the assembly of a handheld torch.